Best Thing I Never Had
by nashaeexo
Summary: AU Mercedes and Puck are engaged to be married, but someone from the past comes and threatens their future together. Will they withstand?
1. Chapter 1

"Santana, seriously, this isn't a laughing matter!" Mercedes whined falling back onto her bed covering her face with the pillow.

"Oh relax Mercy! It can't be that bad." Santana giggled at her soon to be married, over dramatic best friend.

"No, he flipped out. I mean flipped _all the way out!_ He tried to tell me that I couldn't even acknowledge the man's presence. Does he not know that I am a grown ass woman?" Mercedes rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"_His _woman." Santana added.

"Yes, his woman, not his child." Mercedes blew out a breath shaking her head. "I haven't let my parents dictate who I date or who I'm friends with since I don't even know when. What makes him think that I'm going to let him do so?"

"I don't know. What did _you_ say when he told you to avoid Trouty at all cost?" Santana asked and Mercedes gave her a knowing look and Mercedes avoided Santana's gaze.

"Okay, well tell me again exactly what went down. Don't leave nothing out, tell me everything." Santana said setting her phone in her lap as she sat Indian-style on the bed.

"Okay," Mercedes started, sitting up against the pillows that rested upon her head board. "well I guess it all started when we got back from having lunch with the rest of the gang. Noah was a little more than pissed off because Sam sat on the other side of me at the table. I mean I could practically see the steam coming out of his head. He kept going off about how Sam was 'flirting' with me or whatever."

"And was he?" Santana interjected.

"Well no, not really. Sam was just; he was talking to me, you know, how he's always talked to me-"

"So he was flirting with you." Santana cut her off again.

"Would you quit cutting me off?" Mercedes whined.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to understand everything, get down to the bottom of all this." Santana apologized.

"Well, cut me off one more time and I promise I'll cut your pretty little face." Mercedes threatened laughing. "Anyways, where was I again? Oh yeah, he was in one of those real bitchy moods he gets in, kinda like how you do when you're pissed off at Finn, the whole time. Of course no one could really tell, he was just sitting there not saying anything, barely speaking when spoken to and we got home, he lost it."

_"Baby, I really don't understand what the problem is?" Mercedes rolled her eyes folding her arms across her chest._

"Of course you don't Mercedes. You never understand what the problem is when Evans is involved. You wouldn't understand it if it was written in a 10 page paper with a thesis, a counter argument and a fucking rebuttal." Noah spat staring at his fiancée. "I told you I don't want you calling him, I don't want you texting him, I don't want you speaking to him, I don't want you seeing him at all. Don't even acknowledge his presence."

"Really Noah, really? You're being absolutely ridiculous. This is ludicrous, he's just a friend of mine, a friend of all of our friends. We invited him to the wedding, I can't just-"

"No, we didn't do anything. You invited him to the wedding. I told you not to. I didn't want him there, I still don't want him there, but no one ever listens to Puck." he threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Well that's because Puck is an ass." she stated flatly, earning a glare from him. "Noah's the one with the sense." she continued, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever!" he groaned. "My mind is made up. You're still not allowed to see him or speak to him. That's final"

"Final?" Mercedes asked confused. "And um, exactly who are you to tell me who I can and can't see or speak to?" Mercedes snarled.

"Your future fucking husband and I don't want you talking to him. Why can't you respect that? It's not like I'm not asking you for much."

"First off, I'm gonna need you to calm the fuck down, okay? It's not that serious. It was never that serious." Mercedes told him.

"Okay, well since it's not that serious then don't see him." Noah responded.

_"__You know I can't do that. Stop making this difficult."_

_"__I'm making this difficult?"_

_"__Yes, __**you're **__making this difficult."_

_"__Fine how about we all go out to dinner and I'll invite one of my exes, maybe Kristen or even Talia, you know since she's friends with the gang. You do remember they did know her back when we were in high school. And you know cheerleaders do stick together. She could come and have lunch with us, see how you like it. You can come of course."_

"Hell no. Kristen is a hot ass mess, I hate her. And the guys stopped talking to Talia after what she did to your brother."

"Yea, you're right about that." Mercedes smiled as if she had won until he spoke again. "But Talia could hold a conversation. Kristen was funny and they were both easy fucks. Maybe we can work things out, you know, bury the hatchet." He answered with a devilish smirk playing on his lips. Her smile dropped into a frown and she slapped his chest.

"You're an asshole!" Anger filled her eyes as she shot him a look that could've killed and continued to pound onto his chest. "You're such a fucking dick; you know that."

"He really said that to you?" Santana asked pausing Mercedes' story. Mercedes simply nodded her head. "Girl a saint you are. I mean you too damn good. He would've been six feet under already; I would've killed his ass."

"Oh trust me, I almost did. It took everything in me now to kill his ass. Anyways…"

_"Yo, stop that shit." he grabbed her by the wrists to restrain her. "I never said I was going to fuck her. I said bury the hatchet, make amends, become friends. You now, all that good shit."_

"Noah, do not, play with me. I will kill you." she warned through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to hang out with an ex that you've had sex with, but if I do it, it's World War 3? Get the fuck outta here." he threw her arms down and walked away.

"YES! What he and I have," she stopped in mid sentence because the look he gave her had her stuck and so she corrected herself. "What we had, it was different. Yea, we were in love, so what. It means nothing to me. Maybe then, but not now." she followed behind him. "You're saying all this to get back at me for something I had no control over. Besides you act like I want to be back with him. I'm engaged, to you okay! Or have you forgotten?" she flashed him her ring and grabbed his shirt, pulling him down until he was at her level. "I love you, okay. I. Love. You." she spoke in between the kisses she placed to his lips.

Noah had tried not to cave in so quickly and he put up a fairly good fight, but before long his lips were moving in sync with hers as he returned the kiss. "I love you too!"

_"__Forever and always?"_

_"__Always and forever!" _

_"Promise?" she asked as she pulled away and pushed him down onto the mattress._

"I swear." he grabbed her hand as he fell back and pulled her close, resting his hands on her hips as she straddled him.

"I taught you well my child. Power of the pussy, it always works!"

Mercedes laughed a little. "I'm just glad we made up by the end of the night. You know I can't sleep well when we're not on good terms and since we've been together, like living together that is, I can't sleep well if I'm not wrapped up in his arms." Santana nodded at Mercedes' confession in understanding. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she was the same way when it came to her man.

"But you know what; I blame your bitch ass Santana Lopez."

"Wait what!?" Why me? What the hell did I do?" Santana asked in shock.

"Yes you heffa! Your hoe ass was supposed to be at that damn lunch with the rest of us, but, someone just had to flop at the last minute." Santana just looked at her, so she continued. "If you were there, sitting next to me, Sam wouldn't have been able to flirt with me and then none of this would have happened."

"So you admit that Trouty Mouth was flirting with you?" Santana smirked.

"Do you have to call him Trouty Mouth?"

"Well that depends… Are you gonna get all defensive every time I call guppy Trouty Mouth?" Santana asked with a raised brow.

"You know what, eat ass!" Mercedes growled and threw a pillow at her hard, causing her friend to fall back almost falling off the bed.

"That's good for your ass bitch." Mercedes doubled over laughing before helping the girl up.

"You know what Cedes, fuck you." Tana pouted. "That's why you're having trouble with this problem and I'm not gonna help you." she stuck her tongue out and mocked her.

"Tana, don't do that. Come on, I need you, please." Mercedes pleaded as she jumped on her, wrapping her arms around the girl's smaller frame.

"Okay, okay, okay. Get off me." Santana adjusted her clothes as Mercedes sat back again.

"Please, you love my lady kisses." Mercedes giggled.

"Haha, no." Santana spoke sarcastically and mushed her. "You can either do as Puck wishes and not talk to him or you gotta set Trouty straight. Look," she held up a hand cutting Mercedes off before she got the chance to interrupt "do you love Puck?"

"Santana, that's a stupid question-"

"Just answer it alright. You'll understand once I'm done. Now, do you love one Noah Josiah Puckerman?" Santana asked again.

"Obviously, I mean I'm marrying the man. Why-" Santana growled at her "Okay. Yes I love him."

"Would you do anything for him?"

"No questions asked." Santana side-eyed Mercedes and she laughed. "Okay maybe a few questions, but that's because he's crazy. You have to ask when it comes to him."

"If for some strange reason, not saying that you are, but if you fucked up, wouldn't you fight like hell to make it up to him? You'd do anything to get him to stay, yes? Yes." Santana answered for her. "The same thing goes for Sam. He fucked up. No you two aren't together anymore but you were. And at one point and time you loved each other, like how you and Puck love each other."

Mercedes understood, but shook her head no. "I've never loved anyone the way I love Noah. Not even Sam."

"My point is Mercy, he wants you back. He won't stop until he gets you back. He's going to do whatever it takes to get you back as long as he thinks there's even a small chance of you two getting back together."

"But there isn't." Mercedes whined.

"He doesn't know that. I gotta hand it to you though; you sure know how to pick em. Those two will go through hell and high water for you. You've got those boys wrapped around you're your finger. Shit, they'd move mountains if you asked just to be with you and that's impossible." Santana giggled causing Mercedes to laugh.

"You may not see it Mercy Me, but everyone else does. Sam still wants you and he wants you bad babygirl. I'm pretty sure he'll stop at nothing unless you set his ass straight. He doesn't care that you two are engaged to be married in a couple months. And even though I promised my boy Puck I'd stop Trouty from ruining things for you two because I see how happy Puckerman makes you. I think he's it for you. You've got this glow about you and whenever someone mentions his name and you start cheesing like a big goofball; you are my best friend Mercy. I can't hurt Sam too much or at all if that's who you want to be with."

"But Tana, I don't want to be with Sam. I want to marry Noah. I'm going to marry Noah." Mercedes sighed. "I can't just stop talking to Sam. No matter what anyone else says or thinks, we're friends, just friends."

"Isn't that what you told me before you and Puck became official? That you two were _'just friends'_?" she said using air quotes.

"That was a different story, Tana!" Mercedes defended.

"No it wasn't. You do it all the time but whatever. I've tried to help you. Don't listen to me." Santana shrugged her shoulders looking at her phone that had begun to go off in her lap once Mercedes started recalling the events of the dinner gone wrong.

"I'm not going to." Mercedes huffed. There were a few moments of silence before anyone broke it. "Do you think I should stop talking to Sam?"

"Why are you asking me? You're not going to listen anyways." Santana replied still engrossed in her phone.

"Santana!" Mercedes whined, her lips in a full pout. "Please!"

"I don't know Merc." Santana put the phone down and looked at her friend. "Do whatever you think is right; whatever's going to make you happy."

I guess you're right." Mercedes mumbled.

"Always am babe, but I gotta go. That was my man and he wants me home when he gets there. Don't want to keep him waiting." Santana swung her legs to the edge of the bed on the carpet to get up and Mercedes pouted. "But, I'm your sister!"

"Aye, fix your face. I'm only a phone call away if you really need me. Besides, Puck should be getting back from practice soon. He and Finn just finished."

"Ugh, fine. Tell Finnocence I said hey." Mercedes sighed and the girls kissed each other on the cheek.

"Will do baby and I'm gonna tell him you called him Finnocence too." Santana laughed.

"Whatever!" Mercedes sang and walked her out.

It hadn't been long, maybe a total twenty minutes had gone by since Santana had left, thirty tops and Mercedes had straightened up in the living room a tad bit as well as ordered takeout because she wasn't in the mood to make anything for dinner. She took a quick shower and fixed her a plate, settling onto the couch and watched TV. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and for a moment she thought it might have been Santana and perhaps she had left something that Mercedes hadn't noticed in her bedroom. The Latina in question had a spare key to her place; Santana would more than enough times ring the bell out of respect before keying her way into her friend's home. "Santana, what'd you leave this time, or did you just realize that you wanted to spend more time with me?" she called out as she opened to door without checking to see who it was.

"Sorry, not Santana. It the other 'S', can I please come in?" the person on the other side of the door spoke looking very hopeful.

"Um Sam, hi. What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked still standing in the doorway.

"I was driving around the neighborhood, thought I should stop by, come see my favorite girl." he moved in and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her off the ground inhaling her scent.

Mercedes quickly hugged him back and dropped her arms to her sides, but he held on a bit longer than normal for just a couple of friends, especially since he'd just seen her yesterday. "Um Sam." she cleared her throat and he set her down.

"Sorry, uh I…I kinda got carried away there." he said nervously stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Is Puck home? Are you guys busy or can I come in?" he asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

"No he's not home yet. Noah and Finn, they had football practice. He should be home soon though." he gave her a wide smile and she just nodded.

"Are you going to invite me in?' Sam asked looking down at her.

_"Lord, I'm gonna regret this."_ she mumbled under her breath before stepping aside and letting the blonde into her home.

Sam followed Mercedes into the living room and claimed the spot next to her on the couch. She pulled her feet up and set her plate back in her lap. "If you're hungry there's more in the kitchen." she offered before putting a forkful into her mouth.

"Why can't I just have some of yours?" he asked moving a bit closer to her.

"Well, for starters, because there's more food in the kitchen, enough for you to have your own plate. And two, I want everything on mine. That's why I put it there." she glared at him, trying to move over more with no place to go.

"Oh come on Cedes, just a little bit." he moved even closer, eliminating the small space in between them and slung his arms around her shoulder using the free hand to dig in her plate.

She popped his hand causing him to drop the fork. "Unh uh. Move Evans. I'm not playing with you. I told you there's more in the kitchen."

"Ugh, fine Cedes. Have it your way." he groaned and got up to fix him a plate of food before sitting back down beside her.

The two of them watched TV while Sam made pass after pass at her. She ignored them all and of course chalked it up as Sam Evans being, well, Sam Evans. That is until he kissed her. They had been in the middle of watching Avatar, a movie Sam loved and Mercedes learned to enjoy during the time they spent dating when they were teens. He'd made them watch it maybe a million times; granted Mercedes was well above a teenager now, at 25, leaving the muscular blonde at 24. They were laughing at the scene in front of them when Sam spoke up again.

"You know, I missed this." he smiled and looked over at her.

"Me too." she said keeping her eyes fixed on the TV. "I missed hanging with you. We were good friends. I couldn't do this with Noah. He doesn't really like Avatar like that. In fact, he hates it." _Almost as much as he hates you_, she thought to herself.

Sam seemed to be reading her mind. "_You sure it's the movie he doesn't like?"_ he murmured

"What'd you say?" she asked turning to face him.

"Oh nothing." he shook his head, his green orbs staring into her big brown ones. "You know we were more than just friends though Cedes." he ran his hand up and down her arm letting his words linger.

Mercedes looked at him with a blank expression. "You're absolutely right, but that was then."

_What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around (hey my baby)<br>I say what goes around comes back around (hey my baby)  
>What goes around comes back around...<em>

"You mean to tell me you don't still think about us. About what we had?" he asked more than just a little hurt.

"Not like that Sam, no. There's no need for me to." she answered and he frowned.

"Are you sure about that baby?" he asked with a smirk as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own. Mercedes tried hard to fight the urge to kiss him back, but failed and soon enough her lips were moving against his. It took her a moment to process everything and when he pushed up against her, she pulled away, sticking out her hand as far as she could, creating some space in between them. "Sam, that, that-" she was cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

Maybe an hour and a half after Sam arrived and turned on the movie did Puck arrive home. Mercedes had sent him few text messages during the movie. She was a bit curious as to what was keeping him. He'd left with Finn and where they trained wasn't that far from their home. However, all her texts went unanswered. He slowly walked into the house, the weight of the bag and the soreness of his muscles slowing him down as he proceeded into the living room to see Mercedes and Sam on the couch and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Where've you been? I've been worried about you?" Mercedes asked as she jumped up and flew to the entrance to the living room to meet him.

"Out." he said looking past her and at Sam. "What's going on? What are you doing here Evans?"

"Oh nothing. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see you and Cedes, you know catch up. But when I got here you hadn't gotten back from practice yet." he said standing to his feet and nervously rubbing his hands up and down his legs.

"Mmm, I see."

"Well it's getting late and I think it's about time I leave."

Puck just glared at the man, still not making eye contact with Mercedes as she lightly tugged on his shirt trying to get his attention as discreetly as possible.

"You okay baby?" she asked reaching her hands up to cup his face and force him to look down.

"Great." he deadpanned moving out of her grasp. "Your boy's leaving. Don't you wanna escort him to the door, make sure he gets to his car safely." he continued and made his way to the set of stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

"Baby I-" she started only to be ignored and then turned to Sam. "It is getting late, let me walk you out." Mercedes dropped her hands and walked over to Sam aware that Noah was burning a hole into her back.

"Yeah, let me go before someone starts to worry." Sam added.

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Puck chimed in.

"I'll see you around Cedes." Sam whispered as she walked him to the door and wrapped his arms around her waist to embrace her in a hug that Puck thought lasted way too long. "Later Puck."

"Yeah, see you around I guess." she bit her lip nervously, hugging him back and closed the door behind him. Once she locked it she slowly turned around and rested her eyes upon Puck.

"I- I'm-" she started but stopped when he shook his head, turning his back on her and headed upstairs slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck!" she mumbled under her breath and walked back into the living room to clear their plates and clean up the mess they had made. She didn't want to deal with Puck while he was having his diva fit.

When she finally made in upstairs Puck was already in the shower and she sat on the edge of the bed wondering how long it would be before he was no longer ignoring her. "How long are you going to be in there?" she asked as she walked into the adjoined bathroom and leaned on the door.

"Why are you worried about how long I'm gonna take? Wanna wash his stench off of you before you go to bed with another man? There's another bathroom down the hall." he snarled shutting the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Noah, nothing happened!" she huffed.

"I don't want to hear that bullshit."

"But I'm telling you the truth."

"Why was he here? I thought I told you I didn't want you speaking to him. That meant I didn't want his ass in my house when I come home, or when I'm out. I don't want him here or anywhere remotely near you, ever. _Period!_" Noah growled doing the utmost to avoid bumping into her.

"I know baby and I'm really sorry." she pleaded. "I didn't even know he was coming."

"Why was he here?" he asked again.

"I don't know. When I asked he said he just stopped by to check up." she sighed.

"Yeah, on you right?" he rolled his eyes and slid on some boxers after he dried off. Stepping into some sweats he searched his drawers for socks and a T-shirt. Once he found ones he deemed suitable, he put them on and stuck is feet into a pair of Jordans.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she watched him get ready.

"Out!" he growled. "Don't wait up. Although, if you get lonely and can't sleep, I'm sure your boy Evans wouldn't mind coming back to keep you company."

"Please stop. Will you just talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk."

"Fine, then sit your ass down, shut the hell up and listen to me. Nothing happened, okay? Nothing fucking happened. I wouldn't have let him in if I knew it was him at the door. I wouldn't have even have stayed home if I knew he would be coming over here. I would've just gone over to Finn and Santana's." she pouted becoming frustrated.

"Then why did you?" he took a seat on the bed and looked up at her.

"Because I thought he was Santana." She huffed throwing he hands in the air. "She stopped by earlier, I called her. I needed to talk to her about some things. She left a little after Finn texted her when you two got out of practice." she explained. "I walked her out and then a little while later the doorbell rang. You know she doesn't use her key often; she didn't use it to let herself in when she came over. I thought that it was her and that she might have left something so I went to open it. I never looked to see who it was."

"Whatever." he stood up only to be pushed back down.

"Don't whatever me Noah."

"Mercy move!" he tried once again, and with a lot more strength, she had him back down.

"No, stop it."

"For what? It's obvious you still love him. I know you do." his voice was calmer but very much laced with hurt.

"Yea" she started but stopped when he tried to get back up. She pushed him back once more and jumped on him pinning him to the bed the best way she could. "Yes, I love Sam okay, but not like that. I don't want to be with him. Yeah we dated, so what. We were friends before then, maybe not the best of friends but we were still friends. I think I love him kinda like I how love Rachel, kinda. _I'm not sure that's who I should compare it to._" she thought out loud and shook her head. "I care about him and I'd be sad if something bad happened, but that's it. Baby, please don't do this. Don't be mad at me. I swear nothing happened." she leaned forward and pecked his lips repeatedly and moved to his neck sinking his teeth into the flesh and sucking on it. "Please don't be mad." She whispered against his skin.

Puck groaned and his hands roamed her body as she ground her hips into him. "Mercy," her name slid off his tongue with such ease sending chills down her spine causing her to suck and bite harder. She had to hand it to herself; the hickey that would stay in her wake would be impressive; one of her finest work to date. She made quick work of his shirt and slid her hand down his chiseled chest, tracing his abs with her index finger only stopping when she felt the cotton of his sweatpants. "Don't tease." he warned and she smirked. "Never," her voice was thick with lust. She slipped her hand into his pants and grabbed his member giving it a firm squeeze as she felt it twitch in her hand. "Shit!" He hissed, kicking off his shoes and slid his pants and boxers off as she stroked him to life, placing kisses along his chest. "Okay, so maybe just a little." she smirked and he growled. Licking her lips, she placed a kiss to the tip of his dick before jutting her tongue out to lick the huge vein on his flesh. A small moan escaped from his lips and his hands fell into her hair playing with her curls. "Fuck Mercy!" Mercedes worked her tongue, licking him lick a lollipop and moving her tongue in circles as one hand gripped the part of him that she left out of her mouth and the other massaging his balls. She slurped on him making a sucking noise. His grip got tighter on her hair and she bobbed her head back and forth, hollowing her mouth to deep throat him. He twitched in her mouth and when the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat his toes curled and he released his load into her mouth. She swallowed all of him and licked her lips as he pulled her up, pulling her into a kiss.

"You forgive me?" she asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes while she played with the hair.

"I don't know. Ask me once I'm done!" he replied and she looked at him a little sad and very confused until he grabbed her core through her shorts and gave it a squeeze. Mercedes arched into his touch and bit down on her bottom lip, suppressing a moan, lust filling her eyes. He pushed her down onto the bed and pulled her shorts off, tossing them across the room. Slowly, he kissed up one leg and down the other, skipping over the place she wanted to feel him most.

"Noah," she whined, "please."

"Please what?" he looked up at her.

"I need you. I want to feel you. Touch me." she whined more.

"But I'm touching you, no?" he smirked and she smacked his arm.

"Oh you want me inside you?" he played dumb and she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Please baby."

"I'm gonna make you beg for it." he sang in her ear before ripping off her thong with his teeth. Mercedes hissed and he spread her legs and inner lips apart, giving her one nice long slow lick from her opening to her clit. The feeling of his tongue caused her to arch off the bed as she gripped the sheets. She held her breath, waiting for him to go further. He continued to give her long, slow licks and rubbed small tight circles into her. By the time his lips latched onto her clit she was writhing beneath him. He stiffened his tongue and plunged in deep inside and sucked hard on the little bundle of nerves, occasionally nibbling on it. He could feel her tightening around his tongue and was sure she'd explode soon. Adding a finger and then another, he stroked her walls and her hips followed him rhythm. Soon she flew apart and overloaded his taste buds with her essence. He lapped at her, licking her clean before he flipped her onto her all fours and slammed into her from behind. He placed a hand in the small of her back and gripped her hair with his free hand, wrapping it around until he had a firm grip. He liked to pull hair and he knew she liked it too. He set a steady pace pumping in and out of her, giving her ass a firm smack every few thrusts.

"Whose pussy is it?" he growled slamming into her. She hissed at the pleasurable pain and threw her ass back to meet every thrust. "Ooh fuck." she moaned and bit down on one of the pillows occupying their bed.

"Who's is it!?" he asked again, pulling her hair harder smacking her ass again.

"Shit Noah, it's yours. It's all yours." she cried out.

The piercing sound of their skin making contact filled the room. Mercedes held onto the headboard for support ass he drilled into her core like he was on a mission repeatedly. "Ooh, shit, ay papi." she tossed her head back and moaned feeling her climax building up.

"Nobody else's?" she looked back over her shoulder at him and was met with a look of determination and something else. _Possibly fear. _Fear that he would lose her

"Nobody's, fuck, just yours." she reassured him while she climbed closer to her end.

He bit his lip and his hand came down hard on her ass. He thoroughly enjoyed it when she spoke another language in bed. "Shit Noah, fuck!" she cried, he ass stinging from the contact. She was sure to have a bruise later rubbed the area before coming down hard again in almost the exact same spot. "Oh my god!" she cried louder, her head falling into the pillows as he found her g spot and hit it repeatedly. She came and came hard, screaming his name for everyone to here. Her body grew limp as he soon followed her, plunging head first into the abyss of bliss.

Once they regained their breaths, Noah rolled onto the side of her and she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. They lay wrapped up in each other while she absentmindedly drew upon his naked chest with her index finger. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"But..." he added, closing his eyes waiting for her to continue.

She paused for a moment to look in his face but he didn't open his eyes. "But I can't just shut people out. You know I'm not like that."

"You don't have a mean bone in your body." he said for her.

She was a very sweet and kind person. She always put other people's needs before her own, but her good heart made her oblivious to a lot of things, like when people were trying to run game on her. Not saying that Sam was running game. He just wanted her all to himself and for Noah to be out of the picture, but of course she didn't see it that way.

"Hey," she called out getting his attention and smiling as he finally opened his eyes to look at her. "I love you, Mr. Puckerman."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I love you too soon-to-be Mrs. Puckerman."

**_ONE WEEK LATER_**

**_The other night was fun wasn't it?_**

The text came in, and for a moment she didn't know who it was. Could it have been one of the guys? She thought to herself until the next text came in.

**_Too bad your little boyfriend didn't approve. Did you get into any trouble?_**

Yup, Sam! She thought letting the first two messages go unanswered.

**_Hey, can we meet up?_**

_"Why does he need to meet up with me? He just saw me."_

**_I really need to talk to you._**

"_About what?"_ she thought as another text came in.

**_Please. Just meet me at our spot in the park in twenty._**

The last text read and Mercedes found herself preparing to meet Sam at the park in the spot he named theirs back when they were teens. Puck was getting ready for practice when Mercedes jogged up the stairs to do the same and bumped into him.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he joked grabbing her before she stumbled back.

"No fire baby, just heading out for a bit. Probably gonna do a little shopping, maybe call up Santana to have lunch." Which wasn't technically a lie, she would definitely need a shopping trip and to meet up with Santana again to tell her about what happened between her and Sam; after she met up with him to hear what he had to say.

"Okay baby, enjoy your day." he smiled at her and she went to walk off, but stopped short when he pulled on her arm. "Uhn uh girl, you better gimme a kiss." He scrunched up his face, serving her his best Stevie J face and laughing, swatting his chest playfully.

"Boy you better cut it out." she laughed and he held on tighter.

"I'm not letting you go until you gimme a kiss." he smirked and she stood on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed a searing kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back, a kiss that was sure to make her panties wet, running his hand down her body, over her momentous ass and giving it a slap. She gasped and he took the chance to probe her mouth with his tongue. Swallowing her moans, he massaged his tongue with hers as they dueled for dominance. He won, although it wasn't an easy win and he nibbled and sucked on her lip. He picked her up, pressed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her center into him and he turned to pin her against the wall. They went at it until they both needed air and he pulled away slowly, him kissing her breath away. Her chest heaved up and down as he set her back on the ground, her eyes closed as she placed both hands on his shoulders to balance herself, cheeks burning red.

"Ugh, do you have to go?" she pouted.

"Yea I do and apparently so do you." he kissed her pout away. "I have practice and there are shoes and bags and clothes that you still haven't bought out there." he said reminding her of the shopping trip she planned to take.

"I just wanna lock you up in the house and spend all day wrapped up in you." her voice was soft and he kissed her forehead.

"We'll be married in a couple short months, and once we are, we can spend a lot of time wrapped up in, under, on top and all over each other." he kissed her again.

"Let's just forget the wedding and get married right now." she suggested kissing him back and he chuckled.

"You don't want that. You want a big wedding and you're gonna get it. Besides, your parents, my mom and Bubbie Ruth would kill us if we did." he pecked her lips.

"Ugh, I hate it when your right." she kissed him back and pulled away. "Let me go before you're late for practice and then find a way to blame it all on me."

"And you know this babe." he smirked and smacked her ass. "See you when I get home?"

"See you when you get home." she nodded in confirmation and he departed, leaving her to get ready for her encounter with Sam.

Dressed in her favorite pair of skinny jeans, one of Puck's t-shirts and some sneakers, Mercedes hopped in her car and headed to the park, texting Sam to let him know she was on her way. The drive to the park wasn't long, maybe 10 minutes and she wondered if this was a bad idea or not. She parked and he told her exactly where to meet him at. She walked down the familiar path that she thought would have erased itself from her memory being that she hadn't gone that way in so long to where he awaited. She saw Sam before he saw her and almost opted out. His gaze fell upon her and she gave a small wave as she continued to walk towards him.

"Hey." she spoke softly.

"Hey." he stared at her for a long while smiling before saying anything. He could tell she was getting uncomfortable by the way she shifted her weight back and forth on her feet and he broke his stare. "You look beautiful."

"Just a pair if jeans and an old shirt, nothing special. But thank you." she took the compliment and sat down on the grass beside him.

There were a few more moments of silence. "So are we going to talk or did you ask me here to stare at me?" she asked looking at him.

"I'm sorry." he blushed, his cheeks turning red. "You just, you look beautiful Mercedes." Sam stumbled.

"You said that." she chuckled a bit. "But thanks. Anyways, what's on your mind?"

"You." he answered quickly. "You. Me. Us." he followed up once he saw the look of shock on her face. "I really miss you Cedes. I want to be with you."

"Sam, that's really sweet of you and all, but I can't." Mercedes replied politely moving over a bit creating space between them.

"But we were so good together. And I know you miss me the way that I miss you. Please Cedes? Just give us a chance." Sam begged and Mercedes shook her head.

"No Sam. We might have been good together back that was then. And if we were as good for each other as you say then we would've stayed together." Mercedes retorted.

_There was a time  
>I thought, that you did everything right<br>No lies, no wrong  
>Boy I must've been out of my mind<br>So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you<em>

"You fucked me over Sam. I would never do to you what you did to me. And I'm not going to do it to the man that I love." she added.

The realization hit him hard. She was in love with this man. "You already did remember. You kissed me." he shouted at her.

"NO! You kissed me, okay! Don't flatter yourself Evans." Mercedes barked.

"Yea, but you kissed me back-"

"I did. And that was a mistake, one I'm going to have to live with. But it meant absolutely nothing at all." she cut him off.

_Thank God you blew it  
>I thank God I dodged the bullet<br>I'm so over you  
>So baby good lookin' out<em>

"I would never intentionally kiss you." she spat and he raised his brow at her.

"Oh really?" he shot her a look before grabbing her face and planting a kiss on her lips.

Mercedes turned in his arms and swatted his hands until he released her then slapped him across the face. _Fuck, why didn't I listen to Noah? He's going to fucking kill me._ She cursed herself.

_I wanted you bad  
>I'm so through with that<br>'Cause honestly you turned out to be the (best thing I never had)  
>You turned out to be the (best thing I never had)<br>And I'm gonna' always be the (best thing you never had)  
>Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now<em>

"You don't mean that. You don't expect me to believe you, do you?" Sam looked down kicking dirt.

"Believe whatever you want but its true. Sam it's over. It's been over, years ago. You can't possibly think that I was going to wait for you forever." Mercedes rolled her eyes and Sam nodded.

"Yes, yes actually I did. I waited for you." he said softly and she held up her hand.

"No! You, you took time to stick you dick in everything with a vagina to get it out of your system. And you hoped that by the time you came to your senses and were ready to settle down, that I'd be there, waiting for you open arms." Sam stayed quiet as she went on. "News flash, this is not the 50's and we're not in Lima. If I was still desperate and in need of a man, I might have considered you an option; but then again, probably not seeing as how you did cheat on me."

"I never cheated on you." Sam shouted.

"And I never lied to anyone. Bullshit Evans!" Mercy fired back.

_So sad, you're hurt  
>Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care<br>You don't deserve my tears  
>I guess that's why they ain't there<br>When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you  
>You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you<em>

"Look, what we had Sam, it was fun while it lasted. But I'm over it and I'm over you. I'm with Noah now. I am going to marry him and become Mrs. Puckerman and we're gonna start a family together." She placed a protective hand over her stomach. She had gone to the doctor a couple days ago and found out that she was pregnant, a little over a month. She hadn't told Noah yet or anyone. She was waiting for the right time and the best way to tell him they were expecting their first child.

"You can't do this to me Cedes. You can't marry him and you can't have his baby. What about us?" tears filled his eyes and he pressed her into him.

"There is no 'us'. Not now, not later, not anymore, not ever again. Just leave me alone." she fought to get out of his embrace.

He shook her roughly, tightening his grip on her. "He can't love you like I can Cedes. He can't treat you like you deserve." he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. "I know he can't get you off like I can." his words lingered in the air leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"Sam, if you don't get the hell off of me, you're delusional." she fought harder. "Noah loves me more than I thought was possible, harder than he's ever loved anyone before. And he treats me like a queen, but more so, like I'm his equal; which is more than I can say for you. Besides, both his dick game and his tongue game are way better than yours." she spat and he blacked out for a moment back handing her.

_I know you want me back  
>It's time to face the facts<br>That I'm the one that's got away  
>Lord knows that it would take another place, another time,<em>

_Another world, another life  
>Thank God I found the good in goodbye<em>

Her hand flew to her face and he let her go, taking a step back. "Cedes, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-"

She spit out the little bit of blood that accumulated in her mouth. "Say nothing. Don't call me. Don't text me. Don't check up on me or ask anyone how I've been. Don't come by our house anymore and don't you dare show up at our wedding. There will never be an 'us' ever again, okay? So do yourself a favor, lose my number." she started to walk away. "Oh and Sam," she looked over her shoulder; there was a long pause before she said anything "you hit like a bitch." and walked back to her car.

"Fuck! I just screwed up." Sam muttered.

"Damn it Santana, pick up the phone!" Mercedes cursed once she got back into the parking lot and into her car. The phone rang through the car's speakers and she groaned as she got the answering machine for the fifth time. "Fuck, its Mercy, calm me back. IMMEDIATELY Lopez." she huffed and ended the call only to call Santana right back. Luckily this time she picked up.

"SANTANA! Thank God you answered the phone. I've been trying to call you for the last five minutes. Where are you?" she shouted over the phone, her voice frantic.

"I just got back in the house. I had some errands to run. What's up?" Santana asked coolly.

"I'm dying over here okay. Look, no questions just get your skinny ass over to that Thai place we like so much. Not the one with the outside seats, but the one inside. I'll meet you there in twenty minutes. Bye." Mercedes hung up the phone and put her car in reverse, backing out of the parking lot.

Mercedes managed to avoid running red lights or crashing into people as she sped down the highway to the restaurant. She had beaten Santana there and opted to wait until she arrived before she would go in and get a table. She was in real deep thought when the sound of someone knocking on the glass of her window caught her attention. It startled her, breaking her out of her trance. Glancing to her left she saw it was Santana and got out the car. "How'd you know it was me? Never mind, don't answer that." she said as Santana opened her mouth to speak understanding how. It wasn't like she was the only one riding around in a white Porsche. No it was just that her license plate read MMJ for Miss Mercy J, not to mention she did have Santana waited on her who probably had a tracking device hidden in her car somewhere.

"So what's up? You sounded urgent over the phone." Santana asked after the waiter escorted them to a booth in the back and took their orders.

"Man I fucked up. I mean the situation is fucked up and if Puck finds out, he is going to have a conniption." Mercedes whispered over the table as her leg shook uncontrollably beneath it.

"What happened?" Santana registered the look of fear in Mercedes' eyes and reached across the table to lay a hand on top of hers.

Mercedes quickly ran through the story, giving Santana the blow-by-blow of what happened once she left her house a few days ago and then everything that took place just minutes prior to their arrival at the Thai Place.

"Hold up, wait. Pause, re-fucking-wind. He hit you, and you're pregnant!?" Santana screamed causing people around them to stare at the table. Mercedes' hand flew to cover Santana's mouth and Santana's hands covered Mercedes'.

"If you don't shut the hell up, talking all loud and shit. Do you want everyone to know?" she whispered as everyone seemed to go on about their own business. Santana gave a fake smile, while some stayed quiet just to eavesdrop.

"What the fuck Merc, he hit you. And you're fucking pregnant. Are you okay?" Santana said softly, studying her face. She could see a little red mark where his hand had contacted her face.

"It was nothing. My lip only bled a little." Mercedes said flipping her bottom lip to expose the cut she had gotten. "He hits like a bitch."

"He hit you while you're pregnant and you bled. I'm going to kill him." Santana whispered the best she could as anger covered her from head to toe. "Does Puck know?"

"About today?" Santana nodded and Mercedes shot her a look. "Hell no, he doesn't even know I'm pregnant yet. I just found out. And he's not gonna find out. Not right now. Not about the Sam thing or me being pregnant until I tell him. You got it Santana Lopez?."

"Mercy, you can't hide something like this from him. He deserves to know." Santana tried.

"If I tell him, he might kill him and end up and jail. I don't want that to happen. Even if he some how gets away with it, I don't want that on my conscious." Mercedes explained.

"No might, he will. And it won't be on your conscious. It'll be on Puck's." Santana offered.

"Santana!" Mercedes sucked her teeth and whined.

"Fine Mercy, fine. But you better tell that man. If not, it'll come back to bite you in that glorious ass of yours." Santana said honestly and began digging at her food that had just arrived. "I'm telling you; that is fire you are playing with babygirl. And what happens when you play with fire?"

"You get burned." they said in unison.

After Mercedes and Santana finished having lunch they hung out for a bit and hit a few stores in the city. It took a lot longer than they both had wanted but driving in New York City was definitely a hassle, especially during rush hour. They were headed out of Forever 21, bags in hand, when Santana spoke.

"So, are you gonna tell him? Like tell me have you thought about it at least? He has the right to no."

"Yes, I've thought about it, but I don't know if I'm going to tell him. He's a lot like you." Mercedes replied.

"And what the hell is that supposed to me?"

"He's hotheaded. He doesn't listen, and telling him is like giving him a gun and telling him to kill the boy. If I wanted him dead, I'd do it myself." she said honestly.

"Or let me do it." Santana added

"Exactly." she agreed. "But that's not what I want. I told him to leave me alone and if he knows what's best for him, he will. I'm sure Sam thinks I already told Puck and it's taking the whole U.S. Army to stop him from beating him to death. He won't try anything stupid."

"Oh boy, 'stupid' is Trouty's middle name." Santana laughed and Mercedes pushed her. "What!? Why else would he go after a damn near married woman, with a fiancé who is capable of crushing him with his bare hands? He's fucking stupid."

"Love makes you do crazy things." Mercedes sang.

"That's what the fuck I've been trying to tell you all along." Santana yelled.

**_SONG: Beyoncè - Best Thing I Never Had_**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a while since I've written anything but I just _**revamped**_ this entire one shot and I will be turning it into a two-shot. So please feel free to go back and read the previous chapter. _**It is a must that you go back and read the first chapter over. **_There's a few new things that were added and will be vital to the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter or part of this story, it will be posted sometime this week. I have scholarships to fill out and my mother's birthday is tomorrow, January 11th so I am going to write as much as I possibly can to have it up to you by Monday the latest if there are no major distractions. Many people have asked me to continue this and if the second part gets a great response I may make this into a full story with several more chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading my work, I plan to bless you with more stories soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies for the wait. The second part of this story has been underway for about a year now maybe longer and I've finally been able to put something together. Now I apologize again ahead of time for it not being as long as the first chapter and (hopefully I wrong) but not as interesting too. This story was meant to be a one shot but I have gotten a lot of readers who wanted me to update it and make it a two-shot and even in some cases a full story with many chapters. As of now I have not been able to do so, but I hope want I do have does a little justice. I've had major writers block but I intend on creating some new things really soon, updating some old things and finishing up some writings as well. If you have any suggestions as to how this story should go, any other story I have written or if you have any request, feel free to leave reviews or even inbox me. All criticism is welcomed and I appreciate your honesty and feed back. **

**_ONE WEEK LATER_**

Mercedes paced back and forth with the many results from her pregnancy tests in her hands. _She'd been a bout ten or eleven days late and feeling a bit under the weather. Mercedes had already figured out that she might've been pregnant, but some part of her wanted her to chuck it up to her being stressed out over the issue with Sam. But the visit to the doctor for her annual check up proved her suspicions._

She was a little over a month pregnant and had already done a piss poor job at keeping it to herself until she told Noah. Only Sam and Santana knew, but the fact that he knew anything that had to do with her and Noah these days pissed her off. She couldn't be mad at anyone though, it was her fault. She'd let it slip to Sam during their last encounter and told Santana immediately after and Santana made her promise to tell Puck sooner rather than later.

With everything going on in their lives, Mercedes was very reluctant about whether or not she should keep this baby. Granted it was something that she and Noah both wanted, to start a family, but not so soon. Of course the couple wanted to be married first, as well as have their careers established. Mercedes was dead set on starting a family the _normal_ way, the way people back in the day did things. But nothing about her life was normal and she hadn't really done everything in her life by the books and this was a prime example of it. She flopped onto her bed and picked up her phone dialing Santana and putting it on speaker. She didn't give the girl much time to speak, let alone say hello before she jumped right to it.

"I can't do it!" She pretty much screamed into the phone

"Excuse me?" Santana asked on the receiving end.

"I can't do it. I can't tell him what happened with me and Sam and I can't tell him I'm pregnant." Mercedes sighed and buried her face into her pillows.

"Wait what the hell you mean you can't tell him you're pregnant?"

"I don't know how to."

"Uh, what you say is, Puckerman I'm pregnant." Santana said matter of factly.

"No serious San. I can't do it. What if it's not what he wanted right now? What if he ups and leaves?"

"You can't be serious right now. That boy is so damn whipped. He ain't going anywhere. This was the next step for you guys anyway. So what if it happened a little sooner than you thought. It was bound to happen anyway and it is happening. Now get over it, because you're keeping this baby. You're gonna tell him because if you don't, I will. And you will be great parents. Trust me."

Mercedes sighed and hung up the phone. Santana was right and she knew the girl was. She also hated when Santana was right, but she had to tell him. She wanted this baby and she wanted him to want this baby as well. Mercedes checked the clock sitting on the dresser; she wasn't expecting Noah to be home for a few hours so she quickly got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt. She decided she'd tell him today and she knew the perfect way to do it.

By the time Mercedes returned home, Noah had already been in the house. He'd called her to let her know that they had gotten outta practice early and he was on his way home while she was still out shopping. She keyed her way into the house, multiple bags in her hands as she sought out her fiancé.

"Babe, where are you?" she called out as she made her way around the ground floor. That is until she heard his voice coming from upstairs.

"Baby, I'm upstairs."

All of a sudden, she became nervous. She walked slowly up the stairs and with each step she was sure she was going to pass out. When she made it to their bedroom, he was standing by the dresser, his back to the door, pulling on a pair of sweats. He must of felt her eyes on him because he turned around almost instantly and smirked.

"Damn baby." She teased and licked her lips. "You fine as hell, can I have your number?"

"I'm sorry little lady but I'm engaged to this fine ass lady. You might know her, her name's Mercedes. She's thick is hell, with the prettiest brown eyes you've ever seen and boy, her voice, will bring you to tears." He complimented as he slowly stalked toward her. "She's the sexiest woman I've ever met and she makes the cutest sound ever when I, do this…" he whispered in her ear as he lifted her up in one swift motion and pinned her against the wall, his mouth instantly latching on to her neck. Mercedes moaned and he smiled. "There it is."

She blushed and pecked his lips. Puck kissed her back and gently set her back on her feet. "What's up baby? Did a little shopping huh?" he asked looking at all the bags she had in her hand.

"Uh, yeah. Actually baby I went shopping for you. I got you a surprise."

"A surprise? For me? What is it?"

"You have to look in the bag." She said nervously.

"Is it something that you'll be wearing?" he asked with a smirk.

"Will you just open it?" she asked trying to hand him the bags.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Can you just open it?"

"Fine." He pouted and dragged her over to the bed, the bags now in his hand. "Which one do I open first?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

Noah emptied all the contents of the bags onto the bed and sifted through them. One by one he pulled baby things out of the pile of bags and tissue paper that covered their bed. There was a pacifier, a couple baby bottles, a bib, baby shoes and an onesie that read "My dad is the coolest." It took a moment but what she was trying to say was finally registering in his head. He just needed to hear her say it.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked gazing up at her, his eyes wide open. Mercedes had watched him look through the things, nervously biting her nails. Once he turned his attention to her, she looked off into another direction.

"Mercedes?" he called out to her and pulled her closer to him. She continued to look away until he brought her eyes to meet his. The tears that filled her eyes a moment ago had begun to roll down her cheeks. "Mercedes are you pregnant?" he asked again looking her directly in her eyes.

Mercedes nodded and walked over to her nightstand, retrieving a long black velvet box. Puck opened the box revealing a positive pregnancy test inside Ziploc bag. A huge smile appeared on Puck's face and with quickness she had never seen he was across the room. With his arms wrapped around her waist, he knelt down in front of her pressing his ear and a protective hand to her stomach.

"God I can't believe we're having a baby. We're really having a baby?"

"Yes! I'm really pregnant and we're really having a baby."

"Baby, this is great news, why are you crying?" he asked as he gathered her into his arms.

"Are you okay with this?"

"What do you mean am I happy? This is wonderful news. I wouldn't want anyone else to be having my baby. And what better time than the present? Now why are you crying?

"At first because, well I wasn't sure if you were ready for this, if you wanted this. And now, they're just happy tears. I'm happy because you're happy about this, about this baby. I know we wanted to wait until after we were married and are careers were set and I didn't want to ruin it for us." She sobbed into his arms.

"Cut that out okay. You haven't ruined anything. I didn't want to wait, you wanted to wait. I was just happy to do whatever you wanted. And I'm so happy you're having my baby. Is it a boy or a girl? I bet it's a boy!" he smiled and dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around her waist. "How far along are you? Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Chill with the questions babe. I don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet. I'm only 6 weeks. We have a quite a while to go before we find out if it's a boy or a girl. And I didn't tell my parents, but Tana knows."

"Santana knew about us having a baby before I knew? That's cold baby." He pouted.

"I'm sorry baby. It just slipped." He chuckled wiping away the remainder of her tears.

**_A FEW DAYS LATER_**

Mercedes had gotten sick again. It felt like once she told Noah, it hit her like a tone of bricks. The morning sickness was back with a vengeance. They had gone out for dinner Saturday night and come home kinda late. The minute she stepped foot in the door it had been instant vomiting. She spent all night in and out of the bathroom until she had convinced Noah that she should probably sleep in there. He had grabbed a couple old blankets and made a little makeshift bed on the floor of their bathroom and that's where they slept that night. He had hoped that by the morning she would be all better, but he had no such luck. It was now Wednesday and they were still confided to their four walls that is their bathroom. This morning he was awoken by the sound of her moaning and groaning accompanied by the toilet being flushed.

"No such luck, huh?" he asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

Mercedes sighed and shook her head as she sat up to rinse her mouth out.

"Alright, I'm gonna go call your parents and my mom, Bubbie too. Find out what I can do to help because we can't sleep in the bathroom every night until this morning sickness subsides." Noah said getting up off the floor with his cell phone in hand.

"Morning sickness my ass. It's more like all day and all night sickness." Mercedes snarled as she slightly lifted her head from the toilet. Puck helped her up off the floor and into the bedroom, leaving a bucket by her side of the bed. He attempted to tuck her in, but Mercedes wasn't having any of it, so he left her as is with anything she could possibly need while he was out retrieving everything from the list he had composed f things Bubbie, his mom and her mom said she might need.

When Noah returned from the store Mercedes was sleep. He was sure to be quiet as he took in her presence. She looked horrible but he wouldn't tell her that. He knew how this was taking a toll on her. She hadn't been able to stomach anything for a few days and hoped that things would come around soon. He'd been told the ginger-ale was a placebo and probably wouldn't work, but placebo or not, it couldn't hurt to try and if not, he had picked up some regular ginger as well. He'd also gotta her some saltine crackers. He avoided getting any fish or fried and greasy food for now and opted for a nice fruit salad. He was tempted to just leave her and let her sleep, it felt like such a long time before she had gotten any and he did. For maybe a half an hour to an hour he let her sleep while he slowly and softly massaged her neck and shoulders. When she finally began to stir into the bed, he grabbed the ginger ale and one of the many fruit bowls he picked up and set it on the dresser.

"I'm sorry you are so sick babe." he said kissing her forehead as he rubbed small circles on her back. "But the parentals and some of the clerks guaranteed that this would work. So if it doesn't then, we can try something else okay. But you have to eat something. At least try he whispered and took the bowl into his hand, putting a few pieces onto the plastic food and feeding it to her. Mercedes was cautious with accepting the fruit into her body. She took the fact that the immediate smell didn't' make her nauseous as a sign that it would be okay, and it was, until she tried to scarf it down. She could feel it building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Babe, slow down okay. Here, drink this." He handed her the ginger ale and for a short period of time it seemed to work, but she needed something stronger and sent him to make ginger tea instead. They were both please when the ginger settled her stomach and she was able to finish the bowl without regurgitating. It had taken a while because Noah had her eating slowly, but both was pleased that she'd finally been able to keep something down.

It had taken Mercedes a couple of weeks to get back to her normal self. She hadn't gotten back to the studio and instead used the small, makeshift one in their basement. Santana and Puck, with the help of their parents had gone out and bought some one the things to make it possible and both Puck and Santana set it up for her, that way, they could keep an eye on here until she could manage going back out for long periods of time.

Mercedes was only about five months pregnant when she finally started to show, although many people caught on once she wasn't allowed to take part in certain activities during the festivities and but she did have a little party after she told her and Noah's parents to tell the rest of their friends and family. They all seemed quite happy and excited about, Santana especially since she was crowned Godmother of the little boy or girl that they were bringing into the world. Unfortunately, the party didn't end on such a great note. Sam had found out about the little get together that they were having, not by Mercedes but by Puck who had been talking aloud amongst a few friends of their and assumed that Mercedes, despite his wishes, invited him anyways and all hell broke loose.

_The mood didn't change until Santana's eyes linked with those of a tall, blonde, green-eyed monster. She started him down like the low-down dog she believed him to be and went about finding Mercedes before this party went to shit. She had looked all over for Mercedes and by the time she's found her the damage had already been done. _

_Sam moved about the party held at casa de Jones-Puckerman very stealth like. Not many noticed he was there and those who did saw him regularly, so no one had made a big fuss about seeing him there. He's spotted Mercedes slip away from the party downstairs and head up, to what he assumed was their room to get a little privacy by her lonesome. He quickly and quietly moved up the stairs and snuck up behind her. The feel of his body against the back of hers, nearly scared her half to death._

_"__What the hell are you doing here? Who invited you?" Mercedes asked trying to step away from him._

_"__Oh baby, now you know I like parties. Besides, I couldn't stay away from you for too long." Sam smirked deviously and stalked towards her. _

_"__Okay you came, now you can go. I don't want you here." Mercedes snarled and backed up slowly. She had tried to get away from him, but he had her cornered. _

_"__But I've missed you so much. Don't you miss me baby?" he spoke just above a whisper and licked the shell of her ear. _

_"__No I don't now get the hell away from me." _

_"__Come on baby. When are you going to stop pretending? You know we belong together. Let me show you." He grinned that lopsided grin, held her hands firmly above her head and kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. _

_"__Mercedes!" _

_She heard her name being called, but she wasn't the only one who snapped her head in the direction of the voices. _

_Santana stood a few steps away from the stairs with Puck not too far behind. The both of them had been looking for Mercedes, for different reasons. Santana, to warn her; Puck, to check on her and their baby. _

_"__Shit!" Santana mumbled under her breath as slowly turned around to face Mercedes again._

_"__What the hell is going on here?" Puck asked pushing past Santana. No one said a word and he was becoming angrier by the second. _

_"__Mercedes, what the hell is this?" _

_"__Nothing baby, I told him to leave me alone but-"_

_"__Man listen, I'm sorry but Cedes and I can't hide what we have for each other anymore." _

_It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
>Seems like a lot of niggas tryin me<br>Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell no  
>So now you really better check yourself<br>Messin with my girl is bad for your health and  
>So you know you will be dealt with<br>Better find your own girl_

_Both Mercedes and Santana's head shot in Sam's direction. A weird calm came over Noah. He stood close to Santana, who had made her way up to him in attempt to get closer to Mercedes and simply nodded his head. She could tell something was about to go down and by the look of Mercedes' face she knew it too. She wasn't sure what happened the second she took her eyes off of Mercedes, but the second after that had Puck's fist colliding with Sam's face. The impact made him stumble a bit. The second blow put him on the floor with a loud thud. _

_"__I'm sorry too." He dead panned. _

_Mercedes screamed and Sam stirred around a bit on the floor beneath him. Santana moved to stand in front of Puck. _

_"__Puckerman!" Santana screamed as she tried to pull him off of the blonde on the floor. The commotion upstairs could be heard by many of the guests downstairs and Finn and Mike had been the brave souls to venture upstairs. _

_"__Noah Josiah Puckerman!" The sound of his full name being screamed like that had snapped him out of the trance he was in and allowed Finn and Mike to pick him up off of Sam's body a lot easier. _

_"__Get the hell off of me." He screamed as they got him back up on his two feet and mushed them away from him. He didn't bother take a glance at his pregnant fiancée who had been gathered in the arms o her best friend crying her eyes out or anyone else that occupied his house for that matter. Santana ordered Finn and Mike to get Sam out of the house while she and Mama Jones got everyone else out of the house for Mercedes._

The whole situation ended horribly. Puck ended up leaving the party and the house all together. He was so pissed off that he'd briefly called off the wedding and began staying with his Bubbie for a few weeks, only ever calling Mercedes or stopping by to check on the baby. Santana spent a lot of time with Mercedes helping her deal with the temporary absence of her soon-to-be husband.

A damn near death experience had both frightened everyone, including Noah and Mercedes and helped him make the return back home a lot sooner. Mercedes and Santana had been in a car accident and although neither of them nor the baby suffered any real damage, just a few bruises from the car rolling three times, everyone was pretty shaken up. Finn banned Santana from driving anywhere unless he was in the car, at least he tried to, and Noah had pretty much restricted Mercedes from leaving the house at all. And for a while, they had appreciated the over protectiveness of their men and even, much to their surprise and the surprise of others, abided by their rules. But all good things must come to an end and before long Finn and Puck were sounded like broken records as they tried to halt the mobility of both Santana and Mercedes.

**_Songs: Nivea ft. Jagged Edge – Don't Mess With My Man_**


End file.
